Mischief Managed
by lauryng
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter and his life at Hogwarts. But what about Gred and Forge? Follow our favorite twins throughout their life at school.


**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! I have always been a huge fan of Gred and Forge, so I decided to write a fanfic about their own adventures at Hogwarts. Enjoy!**

**Me: Fred, would you mind saying the disclaimer?**

**Fred: Watch it, I'm not Fred he is!**

**Me: Nice try. If you're not going to do it, then George will.**

**George: 'Course! Lauryng does not own Harry Potter or any characters that may be mentioned!**

**Fred: If she did, she would have Perce dance around in a tutu.**

**Me: You mean... like these?**

**Twins: RUN!**

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" George asked excitedly as he jammed a few more books in his trunk. Looking over at Fred's, he grinned and yanked out a few pranking necesities. Placing them in his own, he continued packing for school.

"Well, according to Percy, its really strict and no place for 'troublemakers'," Fred said, making quotation marks in the air.

"Yeah, well that's Perce," George said, wrinkling his nose as his twin stole back his rightful property. "If everything goes his way, we wouldn't be allowed at the house!"

Laughing, the two finished packing and looked around at the near empty room. "Er, Fred?" George said with a frown. "I think something is wrong."

"Hmm... yes, I quite agree, dear brother of mine," Fred said, with an identical frown. "The room is all messed up."

"Its way too... clean!" the twins chorused simultaniously. Grinning again, the two began to tear whatever possesions they didn't pack off the shelves and onto the floor. In a record time of 30 seconds, the floor was littered with a bunch of Fred's books and George's quills, both of their candy stashes, and enough toys to give their younger siblings a heart attack.

"Perfect," Fred said proudly, dusting off his hands. "Let's go find someone to annoy; I'm bored."

"I agree, Freddykins," George said thoughtfully. "We can't do Ginny, we just pranked her yesterday; she's still cautious."

"We can't prank Ron, he hasn't stopped being on guard since the spider-bear incident."

"Can't annoy Charlie, he's been under mum's 'you're grounded' stare since Friday."

"Bill is helping dad with the luggage..."

"Which leaves..."

"PERCY!" the twins shouted, running out to the hall. The two returned moments after to retrieve their luggage, after a scornfull glare from Molly Weasley.

"Ugh, this thing is so heavy!" Fred groaned as he dragged his large trunk to the staircase. "Wish I knew magic already..."

"Dear brother of mine, there is always a solution, even if there is no magic involved," George said thoughtfully, transitioning into his 'thinking mode'. Suddenly, a grin brightened his face. "Ever gone surfing?" he said, inching towards his own trunk.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Weasley released the pranksters, after going on and on about safety and danger and blah blah blah. At least that's what the two heard. Luckily, they were saved by their father, who told them they were leaving in ten minutes.

With ten minutes to spare, Fred raced back to his room, George hot on his heels. Digging through the mess that was their room, they found nothing to help them prank Percy.

"Dammit," George cursed quietly. He unwrapped one of his candies and popped it into his mouth. Grinning as the sweet taste of strawberry exploded in his mouth, George turned to his brother. "Hey, Freddy?" he said slowly. "You know what is impossible to resist?"

Fred, who just ate one of his own sweets, nodded. "Candy," he said, matter of factly. Suddenly, he froze, then turned back to George. "Candy!" Fred said triumphently, coming to the same conclusion as his best friend and partner in crime. "Prank candy!"

For the next five minutes they had created a master plan of a huge joke shop, the main part being their 'prank candy'. After arguing about the name ("No, Fred, we are not calling it the 'Jukebox Jokebox'! It is a joke shop, not a music store.") the twins finally settled on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Crap," Fred muttered after checking his watch. "We need to go! We are running ten minutes late!" Horrified, George bolted out of the room, running back in to grab the 'master plan'. The only worse thing than losing it was their mum finding it.

"Guys! Hurry up! You are going to make up late!" Charlie thundered, his whole face an angry red. With renewed vigor, Fred and George ran out to the car.

Mr. Weasley quickly started the car, checking the time for the seventh time in five minutes. "Hurry! Boys, you are lucky your mother didn't notice." Even the father of the family was terrified of Mrs. Weasley's wrath.

After five minutes of boring traffic, Mr. Weasley lost patience and pulled into an abandoned alley. Looking back at the four boys, he muttered "Not. A. Word. To. Your. Mum."

Percy gave an irritated huff as Mr. Weasley pushed a small silver button on the dashboard, and the car (as well as the occupants) dissapeared. With another push of a button, Mr. Weasley started to pull the car upwards and the small group sped off towards Kings Cross Station.

About ten minutes later, Fred and George looked around and found what they were looking for: the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Grinning Fred turned to Charlie, as he disappeared to platform 9 3/4. Percy dashed in next, and then it was their turn. "Ladies first," George teased, bowing mockingly and guesturing to the wall. Rolling his eyes, Fred quickly ran at the barrier, tensing slightly as he passed through.

George now took a deep breath and ran after everyone else. As soon as he was next to his best friend, they took off towards the train. "Bye, dad!" Fred called as he was dragged along.

Checking for a compartment with room, the twins finally found a near empty one. There was only one other person in there, a boy with long dread locks. Nervous energy coursing through George, he asked, "Er, can we sit here? Everywhere else is full..."

Nodding happily, the boy guestered to the seat next to him. "I'm Lee Jordan. Who are you? Am I seeing double? What house do you think you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor but I guess- don't sit there!"

Lee blushed a deep scarlet as Fred sat exactly where he shouldn't have. Purple gunk exploded under him, covering all of them in sticky, purple slime. "Um... d'you like pranks?" he asked nervously.

The twins sat staring open mouthed at their companion. George spoke up first, saying "I'm George, that's Fred, we are identical twins, we hope we are in Gryffindor, and pranks are our life!" In no time, the three were best friends.

**Hey guys! Hope you like this story! Please review, and I'll love you forever...**


End file.
